Mr Super Soc
by R.G. Waffles
Summary: Sodapop gets to live out the gang’s nightmare. The gang always knew that the only thing keeping Darry from being a Soc is them, but what of Soda? Socs bribe him with switchblades, manipulation, and amnesia.
1. A What?

**A/N: **Hey guys! This ain't my first fanfic, but it is my first Outsiders fanfic, so please be kind. I loved this book and I loved the movie. They're absolutely fantabulous if you ask me! So please Read and Review and be nice. It's going to get better. Just pull through with me please!

**A What?**

Thunder screamed outside and shook the night with lightning illuminating the pitch-black sky, threatening to come down on a least-expecting victim. Rain lashed and peppered against the windows of the Curtis's home, but it wasn't enough to move its inhabitants.

Sodapop Curtis was playing poker with his best friend, Steve Randle. He placed four Marlboro's in the middle of the table and carefully slipped his hand into his shoe. Without looking away from his cards, Steve said, "Bring that hand back up here, Soda, 'cause I know you got an ace in there."

"What ace? I was itchin', that's all," Soda said innocently as his hand shot back up to the table as though it had been there the entire time.

"Next time I play poker with you, remind me to take all shoes off," said Steve.

"Hey ya'll!" a slurred voice erupted from the door. The door slammed and in came Two-Bit Mathews, drunk as ever and dripping from head to toe. He plopped himself down on the couch and turned on the television.

"Two-Bit, don't you have a T.V. at your house?" Ponyboy asked. He had been sitting in Darry's armchair. Darry was working late – as usual.

"Yeah, but it's busted. My mom knocked into it after laughing too hard. Hey, when's Mickey comin' on?" he asked in his slurred voice. Everyone could tell he was drunk. No one bothered to answer him.

The door suddenly slammed open and thunder erupted, making everyone in the room jump. The lightning lit up the faces of Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade, making it look as if it was one of those horror movies. Dallas was carrying an unconscious Johnny in his arms. His left hand was bleeding severely from a lengthy wound and blood was dripping from both his nose and mouth. Johnny was worse than him. He was sporting a black eye and his chest was cut open severely with marks that looked as if they were made by a broken bottle, or more than one blade.

"Holy shit, man! What the hell happened?" Two-Bit said in a sober expression. Soda and Steve looked away from their game and stared at the new arrivals. Ponyboy jumped up from the armchair and motioned for Dally to put Johnny on the couch. After Dally did that, he collapsed onto the floor.

"I saw Johnny gettin' jumped by the Socs, so I went to help. There were seven of 'em, man – too many for me to handle. Johnny was out cold by then, so I just took out my blade, but one of 'em swung a chain. They beat me up good, but I just ran with Johnny 'cause I didn't have a heater. I hate runnin' . . ." He trailed off.

Ponyboy had gone to the kitchen and he returned with several bandages and some ointment. Dally stubbornly refused to be taken care of and continued to eye Johnny warily as Pony applied the ointment to his cuts.

"He ain't gotta be taken to the hospital, does he?" asked Dally.

"Not really – but he can't go home either," Pony replied. "He's stayin' with us. You too, Dally."

Dally closed his eyes and grunted in agreement. Two-Bit began humming the theme song to Mickey Mouse as Pony continued to aid Johnny. Dally fell asleep on the couch, giving Pony the chance to tend to his wound, as Steve and Soda had their conversation while playing poker.

"One day I'm going to get real even with them Socs," Soda practically snarled.

"I'll be there with you, buddy. We'll beat them Socs 'til there ain't nothin' left of 'em." He set down his cards and said, "Read 'em an' weep." But Soda put down a better hand and said, "That's a week's worth of cigarettes and twenty-five cents!"

The door opened a final time and Darry came in wearily. He would have collapsed right then and there, but he decided it best to sit in the armchair. When he did, he looked around the room. Two-Bit was an inch away from the T.V., Steve and Soda were arm wrestling, Pony was tending to Dally, and Johnny was unconscious on the couch – the typical day.

"What happened?" he asked wearily.

"They got jumped. But they're alright. There were seven of them, Darry," said Pony. He finished bandaging Dally's arm and got up.

"What are you doing up? It's one o'clock in the morning!" said Darry.

"I was waitin' for you! And anyway, I was just about to go to sleep now. Night ya'll."

"Night!" everyone echoed back.

It wasn't long before Two-Bit was snoring, Steve was drooling on the table, Darry was grunting in the armchair, and Soda was slinging his arm around Ponyboy.

…:Next Day:…

"Where are my shoes?"

"Under the couch!"

"Hurry up or you're gonna be late!"

"Where's my DX shirt?"

"_On_ the couch!"

"Hurry up or you're gonna be late!"

It was another typical day at the Curtis's. Ponyboy, Dally, and Johnny had all gone to the Nightly Double (Johnny was still smarting and aching, but Dally insisted). Two-Bit was off getting drunk and Soda, Steve and Darry were getting ready for work. The three of them hopped into Darry's old truck and Darry dropped Soda and Steve at their gas station.

"Today's going to be a slow day," said Soda as he sat on top of the counter. "I can feel it."

"It's Saturday, it's always slow on Saturday," Steve added. He was zipping through a magazine.

The unexpected was beginning to happen. A blue Mustang rounded the corner and drove slowly past the street the DX was stationed on. Soda and Steve eyes it warily.

"What are they doin' in our territory?" Steve piped up.

"They probably got lost or somethin'. The neutral territory ain't far from here," Soda replied.

But they were wrong. The blue Mustang came roaring back and it stopped directly in front of the gas station. Soda jumped off the counter and he and Steve exited the gas station's shop. They approached the Mustang cautiously. Soda counted six Socs in the car.

"You're outta your territory, Soc," he snarled at one of them.

"What's your point?"

"It means you'd better watch out!" Steve snapped at him.

"Or what? You're going to come after us with oil grease and put it in our hair?" the Soc said.

"You're gonna get it good for what you did to Johnny and Dal yesterday," said Steve.

"I'm shaking in my boots, kid. You'll get the same treatment if you continue."

"Go beg your mommy for some money and leave us alone," said Soda.

"Well at least I still have a mom to cry to!" the Soc snapped.

There was deathly silence. Steve glanced towards Soda. He was ghastly white, his teeth were clenched tightly so that his jaw line went white and his fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were pearl. They had gone too far. Steve could tell Soda was ready to lash out.

Soda did what he had to do. With tears of anger welling up inside of him, he turned to the Soc who had made the disgusting comment. He drew back his fist and WAM! The Soc stumbled backwards and fell onto the hard concrete, blood dripping from his mouth. It was Soc against Greaser all over again.

Soda was fighting three Socs at the same time while Steve was doing the same. It was a battle they were losing. The Socs Steve had were slugging him good. He was pinned to the ground by two and the other just kept slugging and slugging until he could take no more. The free Soc took his head with both hands and slammed it hard onto the concrete, making Steve black out completely.

"Steve!" Soda yelled from the vice grip the Socs had on him. One Soc grabbed hold of his hands and flipped him in the air so that Soda landed on his back with a loud _crack_. Another Soc picked him up again and rammed him into the nearest wall. He kept banging Soda's head against the wall, but Soda did not give up. His eyes were getting heavily lidded as the Socs kept hitting him hard in the head. Another Soc stabbed him deeply in the chest and Soda screamed. His scream echoed into the streets. He blacked out.

The next thing Soda knew, he was being shaken vigorously. "Wake up, punk!" someone shouted at him. His eyelids flickered and then opened. He was staring into the faces of a Soc.

"He's awake."

"Who . . . who are you?" Soda asked the Soc.

"I'm a Soc, you dumbass."

"A what?"

* * *

**OceanLily12's Note:** Yes, that's right - the Socs have Soda and it'll all be explained in the next chapter. So what did you think? Was I good for a rookie in the Outsiders's world, or did I go horribly wrong into the likes of a Hell-hole? Please tell me in a review because that will base how many chapters I should do. Poor Sodapop . . . from greaser to Soc . . . 


	2. Transformation

**A/N:** Alright guys, I've updated. I've finally updated! I totally thank you guys for all of the reviews, they really make me happy. Thanks a bunch again! So here's the second chapter. What happened to our beloved Soda? I'm feeling guiltier and guiltier the more I write because I'm putting Soda through such harsh experiences, but this story must carry on for the good of the people! Read on and Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the deepness of Pony's thoughts, or the handsome face of Soda, or the "Super Powers" of Darry, or the laughter of Two-Bit, or the juvenille delinquent ways of Dally, or the shy and quietness of Johnny, or the mechanics of Steve, or any person in the Outsiders . . . but I SERIOUSLY wish I did . . . I seriously wish I did . . .

**Transformation**

Steve felt himself being shaken vigorously. He wished whoever was shaking him would stop – he had the worst headache he's had in a long time.

"Steve!"

"Steve, come on! Wake up, man!"

"He's bleeding like hell! Call the hospital or somethin'!"

Steve opened his eyes slowly and looked up into blurry faces. His vision cleared and he realized that the entire gang was in front of him – except Soda. He tried to sit up, but his head felt like a ton weight.

"Where's Soda?" he managed to croak out.

"We were going to ask you the same thing," said Darry. He was the one that was shaking Steve.

"What happened, man?" asked Dally.

"Socs . . . six of them just came here . . . cussed us out and threatened us . . ."

"Don't talk, man. You're bleeding like hell from your head and you've got a knife stab in your arm."

Steve slowly brought his arm to his head. He touched it gingerly and then looked at his hand. It was covered in blood. He could feel hisarm searing with pain.

"I don't need the hospital, Darry. Just take me back to your house and I'll be fine," Steve said weakly. Darry picked him up in his muscular arms. He laid Steve in the back of his truck and the rest of the gang squeezed themselves in miraculously.

"Wasn't Soda with you? Where is he?" Ponyboy asked.

Steve gulped. He didn't want to know where Soda is. He knew the Socs had taken him.

"Steve, what happened to Soda?" Darry asked sternly.

"I . . . I don't know . . ." he answered truthfully.

Darry put on the brakes so hard that it made everyone in the car lurch forward. Steve's head was aching horribly by then. Darry turned around and said, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Darry, I don't think we should talk 'bout this right now. Steve ain't lookin' too good," Two-Bit butt in.

"I want to know where my brother is, Steve! Where is he?"

Steve was going to answer, but he suddenly received a jolt in his body that caused him to scream in pain. Dark clouds seemed to shroud around him and darkness was pressed heavily against his eyelids.

…:Soc Territory:…

**Soda's POV**

I asked them what a Soc was. I really wasn't joking. My head hurt like hell and I knew I was bleeding severely because my clothes were soaked. I wanted to go to sleep, but this guy kept shaking me. Wouldn't he just lay off?

One of the guys looked at another and said, "I think we hit him too hard. Looks like he's got amnesia or something."

I have amnesia? No way, I can't have amnesia! My name is . . . my name is . . . oh God, I have amnesia! I'm sure these kind people would be able to help me.

"Who are you?" I said without getting up.

"I think we can use this to our advantage," I heard a guy whisper to another.

"We're uh . . . we're your friends. You got hit by a bunch of sleazy greasers and so we helped you out. They beat you up pretty good, man. Do you remember anything?" one asked me.

I shook my head, but then stopped because it hurt too much. I tried remembering something, but my mind was a complete blank. Then I asked the question that had been bugging me so much.

"What's my name?"

They were silent for a moment, but then decided upon something. "Your name's Sodapop, kid." _(A/N: They **do** know his real name, but they thought it would be better if they used his real name. It would cause too much confusion anyway)._

I shrugged off the name and decided it best not to ask. One of the guys helped me sit up and I finally realized that I was in some sort of alleyway. I was covered in blood and my chest seared with pain.

"My name's Bob," he told me. "That's Randy, Alex, Brian, Mac, and Mark," he said as he pointed to each one for their respective name. "We'll fill you in as soon as we get you home."

"Where do I live?" I asked as they helped me get up painfully.

"Well, your parents are out of town for a while so you're living with me. We're alone 'cause my parents are out as well," Bob replied. I nodded in understanding, although I couldn't figure out who or where I was. I was completely confused.

They got me into a really nice looking car. It was a blue Mustang. They drove me to a large house and Bob led me into it. The rest of the people drove away in the Mustang, leaving only Bob and me.

"I'll get you some clean clothes instead of the greasy ones you're wearing. You're a Soc now and you gotta act like one," Bob told me as he set me down onto his couch. His house was enormous. It had three floors and it was sparkling white from the inside. Many couches and armchairs surrounded the area and highly expensive vases were stationed on many wooden tables. I faced a big screen T.V.

Bob came back with some clothes for me. They were white pants and a blue madras shirt. I took them gratefully and he led me to his sparkling bathroom.

"Take a shower and then meet me in the living room. I'll fill you in there."

I nodded in agreement and closed the bathroom door. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the marble bathtub. I sat in it for a while, looking around the sparkling area. Then I turned on the water and let it fill the bathtub. I looked at my chest and realized that I had a knife wound and that it was bleeding openly. I decided to leave it alone for now, not caring about a thing. The warm water engulfed my body and I felt as if I could stay here for hours.

…:Curtis Residence:…

Steve was on the couch sleeping soundlessly. Darry was pacing the room and the rest of the gang was on the floor, watching Darry pace.

"Wake him up!" Dally yelled.

"No way, he's too hurt. Let him rest," Ponyboy argued.

Dally decided to end the short argument himself by shaking Steve fiercely. Steve woke with a start and dropped off the couch.

"Whatchya want, Dal?" he asked wearily.

"We all wanna know what happened, man! Where's Soda?" Darry asked fiercely.

"You wanna know what happened? You really wanna know what happened? Fine! I'll tell you what happened!" Steve had snapped. "Some damn Socs came up to us and we just fought them! The next thing I know, my head is being bashed against the concrete and _someone_ is shaking me like he's got his quarter stuck in me and he wants to get it out!" When he finished his little "speech", his breathing was harsh and he was sending daggers to Darry.

"So Soda's with the Socs . . ." Johnny said quietly.

It finally hit them. Everyone froze. Soda was with the Socs . . .

…:Bob's Humble Home:…

**Soda's POV**

I put on the clothes Bob had given me, but I feel uncomfortable. I have a sudden urge to dirty the pants and to take off my shirt to replace it with a wife beater, but I guess that this was what being a . . . what was it? Oh yeah . . . a Soc. I guess that this was what being a Soc is all about. I looked in the bathroom mirror at my hair. What should I do with it? Should I comb it over to the side? Should I slick it up? Should I spike it? I saw Bob's hair and copied it. It was smoothed to the right side. I looked at myself and it just didn't look like me, but I had to do it because Bob said I was a Soc, and if he says I'm a Soc, then I'm a Soc.

"Hurry up, Soda! What's taking you so long?" Bob shouted from the living room.

I hurried out of the bathroom and into the living room. Bob was smoking on the couch and beer was placed out on the coffee table in front of him. He handed me a cigarette and I looked at it cautiously.

"Take it – you love smoking, remember?" he said.

"Yeah, I remember," I said, even thought I couldn't recall a thing. I took the cigarette, lit it, and placed it in my mouth. I took a long drag out of it and it didn't feel too bad.

"So what's all this about? Why can't I remember anything?" I asked him as I took another drag.

"Greasers. They're our rival gang. They're a bunch of greasy mice who hang around together. They jumped you so we fought 'em off and here you are. I guess they hit your head too hard. And one stabbed you in the gut – I think his name was Steve or somethin'," said Bob. He turned on the T.V. to some news channel.

I took all of the information in. Greasers bad. Socs good.

"We hate the greasers, so when you see one, hit him as hard as you can to knock some sense into them. They're so poor they can't buy themselves some sense." Bob laughed at this. I looked at him strangely and laughed along with him, even though I didn't know why. Bob placed his feet on the coffee table and looked at me.

"You're a Soc now, kid. We got all the money in the world and we can do whatever we want. There's a party tonight and I'm going to show you around a bit. Remember to stay on the West Side, otherwise those greasers will come and get you. If they do, give me a call and I'll be there with the rest of the Socs."

"Thanks Bob. You're a real pal," I said. I was really starting to feel like Bob was my only friend. Then why couldn't I remember him? I hated having amnesia. I hate it! Bob picked up the beer bottle and offered it to me. He told me how much I loved to drink. I guess if he told me, it was true. So I took the bottle generously and let the liquid slide down my throat. It was bitter, but man, did I love the taste! I downed the bottle completely and wanted more. I wanted more and more!

"You like that kid?" Bob asked.

"Yeah, give me some more! I need some more!" I asked.

Bob told me to wait as he went into the kitchen. He came back with several bottles and we had a party until the night. We watched T.V. and drank until it began to get dark. By that time, I couldn't walk in a straight line and I was so drunk that I could barely lift my feet.

"Let'ssssss go get usss-s-s s-some greaserrrssss!" Bob shouted, lifting a hand into the air. I nodded in reply. We were off to get us some of those dirty-rotten, good for nothin' greasers!

There was a car waiting outside for us filled with my other friends. I could barely make it, but that didn't stop me. I wobbled into the backseat and looked around, my vision slightly blurry. They were all as drunk as I was.

"Let's look for Dallas Winston and give him a piece of our minds!" one Soc shouted. I think his name was Randy.

We all roared in agreement and then sped off into the night. Randy handed me a switchblade and showed me how to use it. He said that if anything got out of hand, I should stab someone with it. An evil grin slid across my face. It was greaser-gettin' time.

…:Curtis's Residence:…

"I for one am not going to sit here and wait while the Socs kill Sodapop! I'm going after him!" Pony suddenly said. He got up and jolted for the door, but Darry held him back. Pony turned around to face him, his face completely flushed.

"Let go of me, Darry! Don't try and stop me!" he said.

"Wait . . . we're all going with you," Darry said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Pony nodded and the entire gang left the house to search for Soda. They didn't take Darry's truck because they were going to search for him on foot. It was night and they had no idea where to start looking. Dally suggested they head into Soc territory.

"Are you crazy? They'll rip us to shreds!" Two-Bit said. He was sober enough.

"We're doing this for Soda and if you don't like it, you can just leave!" Steve said, angry enough.

They saw a blue Mustang come down the road. There were seven Socs inside of it. The gang braced themselves.

"Act natural," Dally whispered harshly as the blue Mustang pulled up in front of them. One-by-one, the Socs got out of their car. Then the last person came out. Everyone gasped.

"Soda?"

* * *

**OceanLily12's Note:** GASP! OMG! Finally, they get to see what happened to Soda. There's goin' to be one heck of a battle next time, so stick around if you know what's good for ya! Please, o, PLEASE REVIEW! This story depends on it. Peace n Mahalo pplz!


	3. Daaaaaamn

**A/N: **DEDICATIONS! I NEED DEDICATIONS! Oh wait - how about every single person who reviewed? THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! You guys are the best! Y'all made this happen! Oh yeah - this chapter was co. written with Eddie Gauthier, my Yankee best friend, so I'd like to dedicate this cap to him. I kno you're readin' this while you're sick, so GET WELL SOON! Thanks again you guys! On witht he story!

**Daaaaaamn**

"Soda?"

"Who said that?" Soda asked as he stumbled slowly towards the greasers. He was completely out of it. Darry made a move to get Soda, but the Socs stood in front of him, blocking the way. Darry stopped and stared sternly.

"Soda, what are you doing? Come on home, buddy," said Darry. He stared at Soda strangely. "What the hell happened to your hair? And are you drunk?"

"Who are you?" Soda asked in a slightly slurred voice. He was swaying on the spot and his eyes were slightly crossed.

"It's me! Darry! Soda, I'm your brother!" Darry said.

"Don't try and convince him! He's a Soc and you know it! They're lying, Soda," said Bob.

"Shut the fuck up, you bastard! What the hell did they do to you? It's me, Steve! I'm Steve!" Steve said frantically.

Something lit up in Soda's drunken brain. Steve. That was the person who caused him to lose his memory. That was the person who had caused all of this confusion. That was the person he needed to kill.

"You!" Soda said suddenly. His voice was so harsh that Steve cringed slightly. "You did this!"

"Soda, what's wrong with you?" Pony asked his brother. "Are you feeling alright? And what are you doing hanging around with the Socs? You're a greaser, remember?"

"I ain't no damn greaser, kid! I'm a Soc and that's the way it'll always be! And who the hell are you frickin' people?"

The greasers suddenly exchanged glances. Then they all turned back to Soda and Dally spoke up. "You got amnesia, kid?"

"Ya, I got fuckin' amnesia! And it's all your fault!" Soda screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Steve.

Soda suddenly lunged himself at Steve and the two of them fell to the floor, rolling around on the concrete, trying to get the other. They kicked, punched, bit, screamed, and did every other possible tactic to try to kill each other. The greasers and Socs stared in awe.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" Darry said in rage.

"We did nothin'! He's one of us now! Stop tryin' to brainwash him!" Randy screamed back. He was an inch away from Darry's face.

"You're the fuckers who're brainwashing him! You've got him fighting his best friend, for God's sake!"

Two-Bit and Ponyboy were trying to get Steve away from Soda with little luck. Soda was so drunk that he could have killed Steve then and there. The drunken Socs began advancing towards Darry, Dally, and Johnny. Dally flipped out his switchblade.

"Come closer and I'll slice y'all to pieces," he threatened in a hiss.

But the Socs were prepared. One broke his beer bottle on the ground and stood up to defend himself with it, staggering backwards a little. The rest of them took out their switchblades. Johnny caught a glimpse of a gun in its holster attached to Bob's waist.

"Bring it on!" Dally yelled. He was ready, but he knew he couldn't win against all of the Socs. Soda was still fighting with Steve, except the two of them were standing up now. Two-Bit ran to intervene. He held Steve back, but needed the addition of Pony's strength to keep his grip. Soda grabbed a switchblade from his back pocket and flipped it. The blade glinted from the light of the moon.

"Soda, buddy, come on! It's us, your buddies! Don't you remember?" Two-Bit asked frantically. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Socs fighting with Darry, Dally, and Johnny . . . and Darry, Dally, and Johnny were losing . . .

"My buddies are the Socssssss!" Soda slurred once more.

"They got you drunk, didn't they? They got you drunk and then filled your mind with all this fuckin' bullshit and that's why you can't remember anythin'!" Steve shouted at his best friend. He wiped blood away from his mouth with the back of his hand and stood panting. Two-Bit and Pony loosened their grips on him a bit.

Without thinking, Soda thrust forward once more, this time with his knife in front of him. Two-Bit, Pony, and Steve dodged the knife, but Soda wouldn't give up. He focused onto Steve and wanted to kill him for everything that he did. Suddenly, he caught Steve off guard. He just shoved the knife in his lower chest, going deeper . . . and deeper . . . and deeper.

Steve screamed in pain and his eyes began to glaze. He stared at Soda in disbelief. Two-Bit and Pony threw Soda off of Steve with so much force that Soda flew to the ground, his knife still in hand. Pony looked back at his brother with the same expression as Steve. But then he turned his attention back onto Steve, who had just landed eagle-spread on the ground, knocked out cold.

_BANG!_

"Dally!" Johnny screeched as he dodged the knife of a Soc. Bob had taken out his gun and had pulled the trigger aimlessly. The .22 had pointed at Dally and its bullet dug deep into his skin, causing him to stagger backwards a little, but he still stood his ground. He was doubled-over, coughing up blood. All-the-while, he was holding his shoulder, which was gushing blood out like a waterworks convention. Darry took one look at all of the Socs and backed up.

Soda stayed on the ground, utterly confused. A hangover was starting to creep over him and his head throbbed viciously. There was a sudden flashback he had. It was of a familiar face . . . it was Steve! He was sitting on a car with Soda, laughing hysterically. And he was wearing some sort of blue shirt . . . some sort of shirt . . .

Sirens suddenly blared. Lights could be seen from a few blocks away. The Socs suddenly looked alert and they all stumbled to their car. Bob helped the still utterly-confused Soda get up and they all made it to the blue Mustang and drove off, leaving the greasers.

Two-Bit sported a bloody lip and nose, and the joker's gleam in his eyes had disappeared. He was slouching to one side, staring into the distance like Soda was going to come back and scream "April Fools!" But then he suddenly remembered that it was October . . .

Pony sat on the floor, tears leaking out of his eyes. His brother had tried to kill them all! The Socs had turned his brother into a monster! A complete monster-like Soc! He didn't care if his cheek was hurting like hell, or if his lip was busted. He only cared about getting Sodapop back home safe and sound.

Johnny and Darry were looking over Dally. Johnny hadn't received much injury, being quick and agile enough to dodge every move the Soc he was up against made. But Dally had gotten the worst of it. He was on his knees, doubled-over and still coughing up blood. His hand gripped his bleeding shoulder tightly, as if it would fall off if he let go. It looked as if any second, he was going to faint, but that's just something Dallas Winston wouldn't do in public.

Two-Bit and Pony were checking on Steve when the cop cars pulled up. They hadn't bothered to run because they knew they were going to get the wrap for this one anyway.

"What happened here?" a cop demanded.

"Nothing. We just got into a fight with each other. Those three started it," Pony lied as he pointed to Darry, Johnny and Dally. At this moment, Darry was thankful that his little brother was such a good liar. The cop looked convinced and then said, "Well hurry up and get out of here. You idiots made a blood mess on the floor! And if that guy's dead, bury him in your own yard!"

With that, the cop walked off. Pony stared back at Steve. He was as white as a ghost and blood was gushing from his chest. Then there was a soft thud and Dally had just passed out.

"It's hospital time," Darry announced to everyone.

…:Randy's "Mansion":…

The Socs all plopped themselves onto the several couches of Randy, including Soda. Hangovers dawned over them all like a Sumo wrestler jumping up and down on their guts (A/N: ouch . . .). Soda had it the worse. He was groaning and when he opened his eyes, the room was spinning.

"Make it stop . . ." he mumbled.

"That was awesome," said Bob.

"The m-most fun I-I've had," Alex declared.

"Let's do it again sometime," said Mac.

Soda groaned louder and rolled over. He looked at his hand. It still grasped the bloody knife he used to stab his worst enemy. Or was he such an enemy after all? He was so confused! Suddenly, he took the knife and chucked it as far away from his as he could. The knife shattered a window and every Soc turned around to face him.

"That was awesome! Do it again!" Brian exclaimed. They were all too drunk to care. Soda rolled over once more and thought he could sleep off the hangover – and that was exactly what he did.

…:Tulsa Hospital:…

**Ponyboy's POV**

I was watching Darry pace the hospital, a look of worry in his eyes. Then I looked at Johnny and Two-bit and saw that they had the same expression on their faces. Two-Bit finally gathered enough wits to speak up.

"So that's how Soda went missing . . . he got amnesia and those damn Socs told him that he was a Soc, too. Darry, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know . . . we can only hope he gets his memory back, or else there ain't nothin' we can do, Two-Bit."

"Do you think Steve's gonna make it?" Johnny asked quietly. "And Dally?" He didn't move. He kept staring at his shoes.

"Heck, he only got hit in the chest, Johnnycake! There ain't nothin' to worry about! He'll make it through okay! And Dally, too, 'cause you can't keep Dallas Winston down!" I said with a false jovial expression. My mind was still on Soda. I wanted to have a solution to him regaining his memory back, but my mind was just blank.

We kept waiting silently. I looked at everyone in the room again. They all had the same expression in their eyes. Two-Bit knew what we were all thinking and he said, "I'm all up for killin' them Socs, but we needa get Soda outta their hands. We needa bang him over the head so he'll remember who the hell we are!"

"We ain't gonna bang nobody over the head, Two-Bit. We just gotta wait 'til Soda gets his memory back! That's all!" Darry shot back.

We all fell silent. In a matter of minutes, my eyes trailed over to the nurse that had just come inside. She had a smile on her face and I knew that both Dally and Steve were going to make it.

"Dallas Winston and Steve Randle are going to make it just fine. Dallas is awake at the moment, but Steve is still unconscious. They'll both be able to be released tomorrow morning," she said to us.

"Glory Hallelujah!" Two-Bit cried with glee.

"Can we see them?" Darry asked.

"I don't see why not.."

The nurse let us pass right by her. We entered Dally's room first.

"Hey Dal."

* * *

**OceanLily12's Note:** Aw . . . poor Dally . . . I have no idea why I made him get shot . . . I guess it just sorta went along or sumthin'. Don't blame me! It was Eddie's idea! His favorite character is Dally! The thing with stabbing Steve was my idea. I liked the whole "best friends angst" idea. It literally takes the meaning of "my best friend stabbed me in the back". LOL! Please review you guys! I wanna know if some of you are actually listening!


	4. Stroke, Stroke, Stroke

**A/N: **Hey y'all! Here's a chap I promised! This story is like 5 chaps long, so there's only two more to go! Don't flame me for makin' this chap a bit pointless, but it introduces the next! Read and review please! It makes me feel all good an' bubbly inside!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the hotness of any of the Outsiders. Those belong to S.E. Hinton. I don't own the hotness of Rob Lowe, or Matt Dillon, although I wish I did. I have evil plans tomanipulate one's mind.

**Stroke, Stroke, Stroke**

"Hey Dal."

Dally's shoulder was heavily bandaged and he was fishing for something under his bed sheets. He finally pulled out a cigarette and a match. He struck the match on his silver necklace and lit the cigarette.

"Hey guys."

What was left of the gang sat down in chairs around Dally and there was silence for a moment. Then Dally asked, "What's goin' on with Steve, man? Is he gonna make it?"

"Oh, hell yeah. The nurse said he'll be just fine. You guys will be able to leave tomorrow morning."

"I've been shot with a bullet a thousand times! Why can't I just leave now?" Dally said before taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"'Cause we need all the help we can get before goin' to the Socs, so you're gonna need to rest up."

Dally sighed and stared absently at the wall ahead of him. Without shifting his gaze, he practically whispered, "What's happenin' with Sodapop?"

There was silence for another moment. Pony looked at Dally as if he was going to start crying and he said, "We don't know . . ."

"They've changed him, man! They've gone AWOL!" Dally suddenly yelled. Rage was flaming in his eyes.

"We know, Dal! We know, but there's nothing we can do! We can't help him now!" Darry retorted.

"We're going to get them Socs good. We're going to do it for Soda and we're going to do it well! We're going to get him back!"

Dally suddenly closed his eyes and his breathing came out harsher. The gang left the room. They always knew not to talk to Dally when he was infuriated like that. They walked to Steve's room instead. They opened the door slowly and went in.

"Hey Steve . . ." Johnny said quietly.

Steve's chest was bandaged even more than Dally's shoulder, as well as his head, and his eyes were closed when the gang came in to see him. Without opening his eyes, he said, "Hey guys" in a weak voice.

"You feelin' alright, buddy?" Two-Bit asked.

"I could be better." Steve gulped, like he was going to regret saying what he wanted to, but then he said, "W-what happened to Soda?"

"After he . . . well, after he stabbed you, the police came. The Socs took off running," Darry said quietly, avoiding Steve's closed eyes.

Steve sighed and opened his eyes. He looked around the room and then sighed again. "What are we going to do? They've got him like a kid with a lolly. We need to get him back, guys. I need my best friend back!" He practically screamed the last sentence.

"Steve, calm it down, otherwise the nurse'll think we're harassing you. We can't do anything right now. I asked the doctor about amnesia and he told me that we could only wait for him to regain his memory," said Darry.

"But I heard that if you act normal, then the person would get their damn memory back faster! The way the Socs are treatin' him like he's their friend, he'll forget all about us and we'll have to hunt him down forever, Darry!"

Steve was breathing faster than usual, but he kept his calm. He closed his eyes and something about him made Pony think of Dally when he was boiling mad.

"Look Steve, when you get out of here tomorrow morning, I swear on my life that we'll try and do something to bring Soda back. I swear it," said Darry.

"We all swear," Pony said, speaking for everyone. Everyone nodded in response, but Steve had his eyes closed and couldn't see it.

"Good, because when I get my hands on Sodapop Curtis, I'm not going to leave him until he remembers who the hell I am."

…:Randy's Residence (The Next Day):…

Soda was the first one to wake up to the sunlight poking at his eyes._ 'How long was I asleep?'_ he thought to himself. He sat up and looked around, his head pounding. Part of the hangover hadn't left him and he felt its effect as he slowly got up.

As he walked to the kitchen, he noticed his shirt was spattered with blood. It stained everything from his collar to his pants. Soda thought he was going to vomit, but he held it in as he opened the large refrigerator to reveal an all-you-can-eat buffet. He took out several eggs and began cracking them open into a pan on the stove. He hadn't realized how hungry he was.

"Hey Sodapop," Bob said as he came into the room. He was smiling lazily and his eyes were drooping slightly.

"Hey Bob," Soda replied back sourly. He cracked another egg and threw the shells away. Bob didn't seem to notice Soda's attitude.

"That was a hell of a day yesterday. Great job on stabbing that greaser. If we're lucky, he'll be dead," Bob went on ranting. He was walking out of the room, obviously crazy. He just kept talking and Soda was able to hear him still ranting, even though he was walking up the stairs.

Soda set the temperature of the stove on high and sighed. He looked around for a plate and just as he was about to reach out for one, a jolt was sent to his brain. He immediately put his hands on the side of his head without screaming and dropped to the floor on his knees. His head was aching horrible and nothing was stopping it.

_**Flashback**_

_"Hey Sodapop, wanna go for a movie? I hear they're playin' a great one, too."_

_"Wouldn't miss it for the world – hold on, let me get my shoes on."_

_Steve waited for Soda and the two of them went walking down the street, laughing and joking around. Soda took Steve's hat and ran around the entire neighborhood with Steve at his heels. Steve finally managed to tackle him and the park. He put Soda in a headlock._

_"Scream uncle and I'll let go!" he said as he struggled to keep Soda in his grip._

_"Over my dead body!" Soda screamed back at him._

_"Uncle!"_

_"Never!"_

_"UNCLE!"_

_"Alright, alright . . . uncle! Here's your damn hat back, man," said Soda. He rubbed his neck as he sat on the grass. He looked out into the distance and spotted a football._

_"Hey, how about we skip the movie?"_

_Steve stared in the same direction Soda was and spotted the football as well. "Sounds good to me," he said._

_**End Flashback**_

The next thing Soda knew, he felt like he was going to vomit. He quickly ran outside of the house as his knees buckled. He fell to the floor on his knees and doubled-over, letting it all out. When he was finished, he stood back up, but stumbled backwards. His mind suddenly turned off and he felt completely paralyzed. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor . . . unconscious.

…:Curtis's Residence:…

**Johnny's POV**

Dally and Steve were released from the hospital and we all stayed at Ponyboy's house to discuss what we were going to do about Soda over a game of poker. I sat down reluctantly because I wasn't in the mood to have someone gloat at me for winning, but I wanted to get into the discussion.

"I say that we wait until they try to jump us and then take Soda by force," said Dally. He blew a perfect smoke ring and put two cigarettes in the middle of the table.

"You just said the key word. _Wait_. We can't wait, Dally. Who knows what the Socs might be doing to S – I'll get it."

In the middle of Steve's sentence, the doorbell had rung and he got up from the table to answer it, allowing everyone but me to get an ace from their shoe. Steve would wonder how there would be five aces in the game.

The guys continued the game, but I watched Steve at the door. I couldn't see who was standing in the doorway, but I heard Steve talking. Then he started screaming and I could hear him much clearer.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU OR ANYTHING YOU DO!"

The door suddenly slammed shut and Steve came into the room, his face completely flushed. He sat down at the poker table and lifted his cards without saying a word. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were mixed with anger and hurt.

"What the hell was that all about?" Dally asked Steve.

"It's nothin'," he grumbled. He put ten cigarettes down to bet like they were nothing.

"Whoa, ten cigarettes? Somethin' is _really_ wrong with you. You wouldn't bet ten cigarettes like that unless you're sure you're gonna win," said Darry.

We all looked at Steve, waiting for an explanation. He never met either of our eyes, but soon, he sighed and set his cards down. He kept his head down as he said, "That was Evie."

"Oh . . ." everyone said quietly. We all exchanged glances and knew what he was going to say. "She broke up with you, right?" Dally asked.

Steve nodded his head slowly, still not meeting any of us in the eye.

"Just like that? She broke up with you? What kind of slut does she think she is?" Pony asked.

"Watch your mouth, Ponyboy. But I have to agree with you. She can't just come over and say somethin' like that. What did she tell you?" asked Darry.

"She said I haven't been spendin' a lot of time with her. She said that I was ignoring her and that I wasn't treating her right . . ." Steve snorted after a while and said, "I never liked that bitch anyway."

That was the end of that discussion. Steve picked up his cards again and we started playing normally, but I couldn't help looking at Steve. He didn't look normal. I could see something different about him in his eyes. I exchanged a glance with Ponyboy and I knew he saw the same thing. Steve hadn't really gotten over Evie. Steve had really loved her.

There was another knock on the door. Steve got up halfway to answer it, but then thought it over and sat down. "I got it," said Darry. He walked to the door and opened it. What we saw shocked us all.

* * *

**OceanLily12's Note:** gives war cry HUZZAH! Who the hell do you think was at the door? I'll give you a hint - there's two people. Please review you guys! Flame me for all I care, altho I'll cry and probably hate you for the rest of my life if u do., I just hada McDonald's vanilla milkshake and I think y'all kno what that does to a person. HYPERACTIVITY! REVIEW!


	5. Miracles Do Happen

**A/N:** YAY! I updated again! See, I _DO_ update! Sadly, this is the last chapter . . . cry your hearts out, people, but that's not going to make me change this ending from happening. I'm starting a new story, and also check out my recent one: Thoughts Can Be Deceiving. So please, as you did with all of the chapters, review this one. I'd like to thank my mom, my dad, NOT my brother . . . o yeah! And my reviewers! Thanks a bunch!

**Disclaimer:** I DONT own the hot bunch of Outsiders that I saw in the movie, or the ones I portrayed in my mind as I read the book. If I did, I'd be making out with Sodapop right now! LOL!

**Miracles Do Happen**

"Darrel Curtis?"

It was an officer. He was holding an unsuspecting victim by the collar roughly . . . Sodapop! He was unconscious and looked a complete mess. The officer shoved him roughly into Darry's arms and said, "I found the scoundrel in the middle of a West Side street and realized he belonged to you. What the hell was he doing there?"

"We have no idea . . . he must have gotten drunk. It'll never happen again, officer. Thank you," said Darry. The officer nodded and walked away. Darry closed the door behind him. The gang was immediately by his side.

"Soda! I can't believe it! It was as easy as that!" Two-Bit exclaimed.

Darry set Soda down on the floor and looked at him. He forcefully opened one of his eyes and saw that they were completely bloodshot.

"His hangover started and it doesn't look like it finished," said Darry.

"Soda! Soda, please wake up! Come on, buddy! Wake up!" Pony pleaded, looking at his brother. Soda still wore the clothes of a Soc and his hair was still slicked stupidly, but nonetheless, they had Soda back. Maybe not in mind, but they had him back.

Soda groaned and turned over on his side without opening his eyes.

"Bob, come on . . . no more beer . . ." he mumbled.

"Soda, you're not with Bob anymore! You're back with us! Wake up!" said Dally.

Soda stirred once more and his eyelids flickered open. He looked around wildly and then backed away like a trapped animal. "S-stay away from me!" he said.

"Soda, come on . . . you have to fight this amnesia thing," Pony said as he outstretched an arm to touch Soda. He looked on the verge of tears.

"You're my enemy! Bob! BOB!" Soda screamed to the air. He kept backing away until his back touched the couch. Dally could take no more nonsense. He picked Soda up by the collar of his madras shirt and brought him to his feet, and then three inches above the ground. He shook Soda and said, "If you keep callin' that good for nothin' Soc, I'ma have to slug your face in, you got that?"

"Let him go, Dal. He isn't in the condition to be criticized," Darry said defensively.

"BOB! BOB! BO –"

Dally suddenly punched Soda across his cheek, making him shut up. He forcefully pushed Soda onto the couch and sighed, running a hand through his blond hair.

"I don't understand anything anymore . . ." Soda looked close to tears before he put his hands on his face. Darry could hear sobs wracking him.

"Look, we're gonna get this straight," Steve said softly. He took a seat besides Soda on the couch and put a reassuring arm around his shoulder. Soda took his hands off of his face and stared at Steve, flinching slightly. "But first, we gotta get you out of those damn clothes!"

"Yeah man, did them Socs dress you up?" Two-Bit joked. Soda closed his eyes and groaned again, holding his stomach.

"You look more drunk than Two-Bit, man," said Dally.

"I'm never going to drink again . . ." Soda mumbled. "Who are you again?"

"Forget it . . . just go change into somethin' normal and meet us back here."

"Alright."

Soda slowly got up and went into the first door he saw. "I hope he knows that's the kitchen," said Steve.

"Soda, go upstairs! First room on your right!" shouted Darry.

Soda appeared in the hall again and then clambered upstairs. He soon reemerged with a pair of jeans and a white shirt. His hair was still Socy. Steve walked up to him and said, "Something's missing . . ." He took out a jar of hair grease, dipped his hands in it, and began wiping his hands all over Soda's hair. He kept at it until Soda's hair was heavily greased. Steve stepped back to admire his work.

"I guess I feel a little more comfortable . . ." Soda admitted. He sat in between Johnny and Pony on the couch. "So where's my explanation . . . um . . ."

"Darry."

"Right . . . Darry . . ."

Everyone sighed at the same time and sat down. Darry still stood and stared at Soda. "Alright, I think it would be best if Steve explained the first bit."

Soda turned to Steve. His eyes lingered on his blue shirt. It was the same blue shirt he had seen in the flashback. "What's that shirt?" he asked suddenly.

"What – this?" Steve asked as he indicated his DX shirt.

"Yeah – what is it for?"

"You got one like it. We work at the gas station called the DX. That's when the Socs came and jumped us. They just attacked us and I guess they hit your head real bad, Sodapop. They were the ones that stabbed you, not me," Steve replied.

"But I thought Socs were my friends. Why would they stab me?"

"They ain't your damn friends! They only pretended to be your friends so that they could take advantage of your amnesia!" Dally shouted in rage. "We're your real friends! Get that through your skull!"

"Dal, calm down!" Pony snapped.

"What the hell did you say to me?"

Pony instantly silenced. Darry shot daggers at Dally. "Don't you speak to him that way!"

"Guys . . . please stop screaming . . ." Soda begged. He was holding his head in his hands again.

"Sorry Soda."

"Anyway, we really are your friends and I can prove it to you. I'm your younger brother, Ponyboy. That's your older brother, Darry. He's Keith, but everyone calls him Two-Bit 'cause he's always mouthing off. That's Steve - your best friend since forever. He's Johnny – he don't speak much. And that mean-lookin' guy's Dally. He's your average JD," Pony explained as he pointed to everyone. "We're Greasers," he finished off.

"Greasers, good . . . Socs, bad . . ." Soda repeated to himself.

"Yeah, that's it! Do you remember anythin'?"

"Nothin' . . . I don't wanna have amnesia for the rest of my life, guys! I wanna remember having fun with all of you! I wanna know where I belong!" Soda looked as close to tears as Pony.

"We know, baby . . . we know . . ."

Something suddenly flew through the window, scattering glass all over the floor. "Get down!" Darry ordered to everyone. He flung Soda off the couch and onto the ground and then grabbed for Ponyboy. Another window was shattered and something hit Two-Bit roughly on the head.

"OUCH!" he screamed, rubbing his head where the object hit him. It was a brick. A lousy brick. Dally stood up from his position on the floor and looked out of the shattered window. Whoever had thrown the brick had disappeared.

"They're gone," he announced.

Just as he said that, two objects were thrown through the shattered window. Smoke seeped out of them, shrouding the room with its contents. Everyone in the area suddenly felt their eyelids drooping. The last words were spoken by Darry. "Sleeping gas . . ."

…:The Vacant Lot:…

**Soda's POV**

Someone ground the heel of their boot into my ribs and I jerked awake. My eyes still drooped slightly as I tried to remember what had happened. The last thing I remembered was smoke . . . a lot of smoke.

"Wake up you filthy greaser!" someone spat. I looked in their direction and realized it was Bob.

"So I _am_ a greaser!" I exclaimed. I tried to get up, but he forced me back down roughly.

"So you figured it out? You were so dumb to fall into our trap. But no one's gonna help you now."

Bob flipped out a switchblade and put one foot on my chest hard, causing me to wheeze heavily. _'This is it!'_ I thought. _'This is the end and I don't even get to remember anything!'_ I waited for Bob to bring the knife down to my throat, but it never came. I heard footsteps and angry shouts and then the foot on my stomach was taken off. I looked to see the gang running towards the Socs. _'So they really are my friends.'_

"Leave him alone, you damn Socs!" Steve shouted. He instantly tackled Bob, making the switchblade fly from his hand. But that didn't end anything. Randy suddenly picked me up and forced my arms behind my back. I felt like I was being arrested. Every greaser had himself a Soc and were trying their best to fight.

Randy shoved me to a wall and told me to stay still and not struggle. I felt too weak to put up a fight, so I stayed put. If Randy wasn't holding me up, my knees would have buckled.

"Let go of him you bastard!" I heard someone yell. I think it was my older brother . . . Darry. Yeah, that's his name! Randy was suddenly flung away from me and I slid down the wall, breathing heavily. I could hear the grunts of the greasers doing their best to fight the Socs, but it was coming through one of my ears and going out the other. I closed my eyes and tried to make myself rest in the awkward situation.

Something rammed into me suddenly and I was knocked over. I opened my eyes to see Bob. His hands grasped around my neck and his flushed face looked insane. I gasped for breath, but he wouldn't let me have it. My fingers clawed at his hands, but they wouldn't let go. I felt my lungs cripple. He took my head off the ground for a moment and then I seemed to hover there. But then he shot my head back to the concrete and I felt extreme pain. I tried to scream, but I had lost my breath. He lifted my head once more, then slammed it again, and I felt myself go down into a peaceful silence.

…:Wherever Soda Thinks He Is:…

Something was gripping my hand intensely and I heard sobs. My hand ached and I tried to move, but then my entire body ached. I opened my eyes and looked around. Darry clasped my hand, his eyes closed like he was praying. Ponyboy was sobbing and Johnny rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. Two-Bit, Steve, and Dally were all sitting around me, staring ahead of them into a void of nothingness.

_'Where the hell am I? What happened?'_ I asked myself. I then realized that this place was too white to be my house. It was the hospital. But what was I doing in a hospital? Did I get into an accident?

"Darry?" I asked weakly. Darry's head shot up and his eyes opened. He looked at me.

"You're awake, Sodapop! You're awake!" He looked like he was restraining himself to hug me.

"Good golly! You took quite a hit to the head!" Two-Bit exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? What happened to me?" I asked.

"You had amnesia and the Socs convinced you that you were one of them! You don't remember any of it?" Steve asked.

I shook my head, no.

"It's a long story, but we'll start it."

I listened to the story intently, cringing at the part where I had stabbed Steve. He didn't look distraught in the least. He actually seemed happy, which rather scared me. When the story ended, I looked from every one of them.

"I . . ." I gulped, "I did all of those things?" When they nodded, I looked at Steve. "Sorry for stabbing you." Then I turned to everyone. "Sorry for everything I did."

"We're just glad to have you back, buddy. We're just glad to have you back . . ."

…**:THE END:…**

* * *

**OceanLily12's Note:** WAAH! The story's over! NO! I'm gonna have my fun writing the next ones though! For a beginner in Outsider's fanfic, how do you think I did? Thanks to all of you reviewers out there! You ROCK! Peace n Mahalo people!


End file.
